


Drabble Dump 2

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - MTMTE, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slash, Spanking, Sticky, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, bottom!Megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a huge dump of drabbles I wrote for soft dominant prompts.... though the drabbles aren't exactly "soft"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Dump 2

**Author's Note:**

> yep!
> 
> some of these didn't come with a pairing, but for the sake of posting them I'm adding the pair at the top

"I'm very disappointed in you." With Rodimus and Ultra Magnus.

-

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Ultra Magnus scolds.

Rodimus whines, his frame still twitching from his overload.

“I took the inhibitor off because you assured me that I could trust you not to overload- that you wanted to prove to me how well behaved of a pet you could be.“

The Prime obediently refrains from speaking, not wanting to further disappoint his master. He’d been so sure that he could impress Ultra Magnus with his self restraint, but as soon as that fourth digit has stretched his valve, Rodimus had lost control.

“Oh well,” Ultra Magnus sighs. “I suppose we’ll just have to start your training over from the beginning, won’t we, pet?”

Rodimus Prime’s optics flicker offline as he groans both in pleasure and dread. He remembers what it was like being denied overload for weeks while he learned the basics of being a good pet.

* * *

"That's it, keep cumming." (Thunderhoof and Steeljaw)

-

Thunderhoof times it perfectly. Just when Steeljaw starts to overload, he replaces his spike with three fingers, and he curls them to slam repeatedly into the wolfcon’s main sensory node.

Steeljaw yelps in surprise, but the intense stimulation leaves him unable to do much more than that. Thunderhoof is forcing his charge to continue gathering, prolonging his overload.

“That’s it, keep cumming for me,” Thunderhoof says with a smirk while he uses the thumb of his other servo to rub Steeljaw’s nub.

* * *

 "I'm so proud of you." (Strongarm and Sideswipe)

-

“That’s it, all the way,” she orders, pushing on his shoulder to encourage him downward.

Sideswipe gasps, staring up into Strongarm’s optics as he wriggles his hips. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but the femme had assured him that he could take the massive toy into his valve. She’d had him kneel over it before commanding him to take it.

He cries out when he feels the base press flush against his swollen valve. “Strongarm c’mon-”

“Shhh,” she hushes him. She’d told him not to speak, but she’ll let it slide this time. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you could handle it.”

* * *

Arcee to Optimus, "Do you want this? Why don't you beg for it, hm?"

-

“Do you want this?” Arcee asks as she tilts her hips to give the Prime a good view of her digits delving into her own valve. “Why don’t you be for it, hm?”

Optimus hesitates, embarrassed by how his engine revs. Even on his knees he’s still taller than the femme, but it’s amazing how effortlessly she can control him. “Please, Arcee.”

“Oh, you can do better than that,” she teases, adding another digit and humming in pleasure.

* * *

 

"You're such a good girl." (Smokescreen and Arcee)

-

“You’re such a good girl,” Smokescreen says, panting as he tightens his hold on the femme’s servos.

Arcee doesn’t hear him. She’s too busy overloading again while Smokescreen relentlessly thrusts into her valve.

* * *

 

"You look so good with your lips stretched around me like that." (Steeljaw and Thunderhoof)

-

Steeljaw groans in pleasure. He grasps Thunderhoof’s helm, and maneuvers him so his mouth is stretched wide around his knot. “You look so good with your lips stretched around me like that,” he murmurs. 

Thunderhoof squints, and he gets even by swallowing around Steeljaw’s spike, making the mech gasp sharply.

* * *

 

"Open your mouth for me, love." (Kup and ambiguous)

-

He hums in appreciation of the view of the mech kneeling before him. “I wish you could see yourself. All trembling and eager to please. Open your mouth for me, love.”

The bot leans forward, opening his mouth wide and sticking his glossa out for good measure with an eager little whine.

“Good,” Kup praises, smirking as his finally allows his spike to emerge from its housing.

* * *

 

"I bet that hurt good, didn't it darling?" (Thunderhoof and Steeljaw)

-

Steeljaw cries out, twisting his frame underneath Thunderhoof. 

“Shh,” Thunderhoof hushes him, hauling him back into position on all fours. “I bet that hurt good, didn’t it darling?”

Steeljaw can’t respond, gasping in pleasure as Thunderhoof’s servo tightens even further around the base of his spike. To convey his pleasure, Steeljaw settles for slamming himself backward onto the thick spike filling his valve.

* * *

 

THUNDERWOOF "I'm very disappointed in you."

-

Steeljaw stares at the bot, stunned. “I’m very disappointed in you.”

Thunderhoof’s optics widen, and he steps backwards. He hadn’t thought Steeljaw would react  _that_  way.

“After all the kinky stuff you indulge me in, you waited this long to bring up something kinky that  _you_  want to do?”

“Wait what?”

“You heard me,” Steeljaw closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the mech. “I’m disappointed that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me that you’ve got a kink. Now, how about you go grab a cube of energon. I’m a little hungry, and licking my fuel up off your spike sounds like fun.”

* * *

 

"What a pretty blush." KOxSS

-

“GAAA-NNNNnnnnn!!” is the inarticulate sound that Starscream manages to force out.

Knockout chuckles as he curls the two digits that he’s slipped into the seeker alongside his spike. He doesn’t stop thrusting, and uses those fingers to to exploit Starscream’s ceiling node. “What a pretty blush,” he purrs, optics darkening just before he makes Starscream topple into his fifth overload by adding another digit.

* * *

 

"How about you make the two of us some tea?" with um... Drift and Percy?

-

“Come in, come in,” Perceptor greets Ratchet at the door. The ambulance enters, and the two mechs shake servos with a friendly touch on the shoulders as well.

“Thanks for inviting me. I’ve been needing to unwind.”

“Yes, well it’s good of you to finally admit it,” Perceptor teases gently. “Drift, how about you make the two of us some tea?”

Drift hurries off to do as told, and Perceptor and Ratchet sit and relax.

With warm drinks in his hands, Drift hands one to each mech before he folds down onto his knees at Perceptor’s pedes. A pat on his helm and a quiet “good boy” has him beaming and leaning his cheek on Perceptor’s knee to wait patiently for another task.

* * *

 

"Do you want this? Why don't you beg for it, hm?" (Knock Out and Smokescreen)

-

Knock Out chuckles, sliding his spike against Smokescreen’s dripping valve. “Do you want this? Why don’t you beg for it, hm?”

The Autobot groans loudly, tugging on the cuffs keeping his hands trapped above his helm while he bites down on the gag. “Mmmph! Mno Ow!”

“What that supposed to be my name? Oh, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Knock Out laughs.

Smokescreen whines this time, rocking his hips up in a wordless plea.

* * *

 

"Don't cover your face, I want to see you." with RiD Grim (and Bumblebee)

-

“Oh  _scrap_!!” Bumblebee cries out as Grimlock effortlessly maneuvers his hips so that the dinobot can sink his spike fully into the smaller bot’s valve. Bumblebee tosses a forearm over his face, offlining his optics as he pants heavily for cooler air. Grimlock is just so  _big_  and-

“Aww, don’t cover your face. I wanna see you,” Grimlock pouts, gently lifting Bumblebee’s arm from his faceplates without ever stopping his thrusts.

* * *

 

"Why don't you move your hips for me, hm" With IDW Blurr/Swindle

-

Blurr braces his servos on Swindle’s chassis as he slowly slides up the Decepticon’s spike. “Ah yeah,” he sighs pleasantly as he gracefully drops back down. “Why don’t you move your hips for me? Or does that cost extra?”

Swindle just smiles.

* * *

 

"No need to be so shy, it's just you and me." (Grimlock and Steeljaw)

-

“No need to be so shy, it’s just you and me,” Grimlock assures the Decepticon cheerily as he bends the mech in half so he can have a better angle.

“I’m not  _shy_!” Steeljaw snaps.

“Uh… Then why are you blushing?”

“Because your spike is amazing now shut up at frag me,” he pants, failing to sound imposing at all….especially when Grimlock finally hilts himself and Steeljaw can see his plating distend.

* * *

 

"Why don't you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started." (Steel and Thunderhoof please dear)

-

“So, you ever seen how much you’s can overload in a night?”

Steeljaw’s engine revs before he can muffle it. “No.”

“Why don’t ya pick out your favorite toy so we can get started?”

Without a word, Steeljaw extricates himself from Thunderhoof’s arms and leaves the mob boss on the berth so he can go dig through his box of toys.

Thunderhoof crosses his servos behind his helm to watch, and he smirks as Steeljaw literally tosses a few rejects across the room as he digs deeper and deeper into the chest.

“Found it!” Steeljaw proclaims victoriously.

Honestly, Thunderhoof had expected to see some obscenely large false spike be hauled out of the box. Instead, it’s a small spike ring. “The point is for you’s to overload, ya idiot.”

“This isn’t for me to wear,” Steeljaw murmurs seductively.

* * *

 

Underbite "You're so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me."

-

Underbite grunts, carefully pinning the arms of the mech beneath him to the ground. “You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this just for me, darlin’.”

The mech moans eagerly as he hooks his ankles up around Underbite’s flanks so he can angle his hips up.

“Just like that. So good for me,” Underbite praises.

“Wake up!”

Underbite jolts awake, rolling up onto his feet in surprise. “Huh?! What?!”

“Go dream dirty slag somewhere else.”

* * *

 

"Don't cover your face, I want to see you." (Ratchet and Ironhide)

-

“Don’t cover your face, I want to see you,” Ratchet says.

Irohide grunts, but doesn’t emerge from his servos. “It’s embarassin’.”

Ratchet chuckles. “I never thought I’d see the day when  _Ironhide_  got all flustered over something like wanting to eat out a valve.”

“Shaddap. You know I’m more the kind to wanna pound into ‘em than eat ‘em out.”

* * *

 

"What a pretty blush." (Perceptor and Drift)

-

Perceptor smiles, running his thumb along Drift’s lower lip that’s stretched taut around a ball gag. His other servo is playing with Drift’s spike, and he’s enjoying how that makes the white mech’s valve clench around him in response.

The racer squirms, but he can’t do much more than wriggle beneath Perceptor with his arms bound underneath him and his knees tethered to the head of the berth to keep his legs spread obscenely wide.

“What a pretty blush, Drift. Your faceplates always start heating when you’re vulerable and exposed. Would you like to overload for me?”

Drift whines, and drool escapes from behind the gag as he frantically nods.

* * *

 

"Why don't you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started?" (Thunderhoof/Fracture)

-

Fracture obediently sits on his knees with his arms crossed behind his back while Thunderhoof slowly walks circles around him.

Thunderhoof stops in front of the mech, and Fracture looks up to meet his optics. “Why don’t you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started,” the mob boss suggest, pointing to the wall with dozens of pegs on it, each with a different interfacing toy hanging from it.

* * *

 

"Don't cover your face, I want to see you." with Sondwave/Megatron

-

Soundwave gasps as Megatron’s glossa delves even deeper into his valve. “My Lord!”

Megatron chuckles against Soundwave’s valve before pressing harder against it.

The navy blue mech cries out and his visor and mask snap into place on reflex.

Pulling away, Megatron licks the lubricant from his dermas. “We talked about this, Soundwave,” he gently scolds when the mech trembles with the loss of pleasure. “Don’t cover your face, I want to see you.”

Soundwave wordlessly obeys, and his faceplates heat in embarrassment when Megatron licks his spike’s housing in praise.

* * *

 

"Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me." Boulder/Heatwave

-

“Oh wow,” Boulder gasps, his large servos rising up to pet Heatwave’s chassis.

The red mech smirks as he rolls his hips. It’s always an ego boost when he can use his valve as well as his spike to reduce the larger bot to this. He clenches, purposely rippling around Boulder’s spike.

The green Autobot moans, his servos sliding down to rest on Heatwave’s thighs. “Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me, Heatwave. Will you do that again?”

“Heh, say please,” Heatwave teases even as he rolls his hips once again.

* * *

 

(this one was unprompted and written during the ride to the airport) Bumblebee and Steeljaw

-

Steeljaw groans pitifully as the spike sinks into his valve again.

Bumblebee keeps pulling out to observe how the wolf con’s valve gapes and twitches before thrusting back in. “Good boy,” he pants, grinding deep into the mech.

Steeljaw desperately wants to beg for his overload, but he can’t take the collar off. Even if his servos weren’t rendered useless by the stasis cuffs, the inhibitor collar is locked on anyway. He can’t speak- he can only make needy sounds in the hope that someone will take pity on him and remove the ring from the base of his aching spike.

Bumblebee finally starts properly thrusting, and Steeljaw slams himself backwards. “Easy boy. You can wait until Strongarm is done with you,” the Autobot leader says as he pins Steeljaw’s face to the ground by pressing on the back of his neck.

Servos scrabbling uselessly at the ground, Steeljaw whines. He’d forgotten about her. Grimlock had taken him first, working his valve open and filling him perfectly with that spike of his, but then Sideswipe’s spike had been tortuously small by comparison, and so is Bumblebee’s.

“Good pet,” Bumblebee pants as Steeljaw continues to whine and clench harder with every thrust.

* * *

 

OP/M "Come sit in my lap, pet."

-

How had he gotten into this?

He’d expected to be dominant- had always been dominant in all of his previous encounters with other Cybertronians.

But Optimus Prime had effortlessly maneuvered Megatron into submitting during their very first time being intimate- had actually seemed to loom over the taller silver mech despite being the shorter of the pair.

Megatron hadn’t been sure what to do at first, but Optimus had guided him and taught him everything he needed to know.

Including how to be the Prime’s pet.

Not too long ago, Megatron would have strangled any mech who’d even  _hinted_ at suggesting that he’d enjoy this, but Optimus Prime had a way of knowing exactly when he could and couldn’t push. Megatron never felt pressured into anything, but still driven to submit- and Primus wasn’t  _that_ a strange concept for him.

But yet here he is, sitting on his knees with a large toy lodged in his valve, cuffs keeping his servos trapped behind his back, a gag prying his mouth open, and a collar locked around his neck while Optimus reads.

“Let’s see that glossa.”

Megatron is obeying the command before he really registers that the Prime has stopped reading his data pad to look at him. He drools with his glossa extended past the O-ring gag, and it streaks down the front of his frame, flows past his spike, and down to join the copious amounts of lubricant from his valve. Megatron’s frame trembles.

The Prime’s engine rumbles. “Good, pet. You may move. Show me your trick.”

Groaning in relief, Megatron’s cuffed hands clench as he finally is allowed to rise up off of the spike before sinking back down. He arches sharply until he can place his servos on the floor behind him and give himself more leverage to ride his toy and please his Master.

“Stop.”

Megatron whines in distress, but obediently stops moving. He’s been sitting on this toy since Optimus arrived in their shared quarters, and it’s well into the night now. His circuits are burning and his spike is aching and _Primus_ his valve-

“ _Good_  little pet,” Optimus says, and his pet instantly forgets his discomfort. “You deserve a treat.”

With his glossa still extended as ordered, Megatron trembles, hoping that his treat is an overload.

“Come sit in my lap, pet,” his Master orders as his panel snaps open for his spike to extend.

* * *

 

Windblade, to Starscream: "You're so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me."

-

Windblade hums, tracing her digits lightly up the inside of one of Starscream’s thighs.

The seeker squirms ineffectively, gasping quietly when the femme lightly brushes across his valve before moving to the other thigh. The touch almost tickles, and he tries to squeeze his legs closed and dislodge her digits to no avail with his knees tied to the corners of the head of the berth.

“You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me,” Windblade teases.

Starscream is panting by now, seeing as how Windblade has focused on his valve now. She’s slipped her thumbs into his valve and pulled it wide open.

“ _Just_ for me,” she repeats impishly before leaning down to deliver a firm lick to his vulnerably exposed nub.

* * *

 

"Bad boy/girl. I thought we talked about not doing this." Steeljaw/Thunderhoof

-

“Bad boy,” Steeljaw scolds as he delivers another slap to Thunderhoof’s already sore aft. “I thought we talked about not doing that.”

With Steeljaw’s other servo holding his face firmly down into the berth, Thunderhoof can only offer a muffled yelp and a moan in response. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d turned his helm while the wolfcon was fragging him and nailed Steeljaw right in the side of the helm with an antler. The first several times, Steeljaw had forgiven him. By the eighth time, he’d been warned to stop. By number twelve, Steeljaw had threatened to punish him the next time.

Plenty of chances to rectify his behavior, but, honestly, Thunderhoof had thought it was kind of funny.

It’s not funny anymore.

Steeljaw spanks him again, and he cries out into the berth at the sting. There’s a gentle rub to the sore plating that has Thunderhoof tilting his aft up for more, and then another slap.

This one is stronger than the others, and the pinned mech actually struggles for a brief moment before he settles back down. It  _hurts,_  but Steeljaw had given him plenty of warning and he’d agreed to let the bot punish him, but he hadn’t thought it would  _sting_  like this. It’s armor plating!

Then one of Steeljaw’s digits slides up the inside of Thunderhoof’s thigh, and that’s when the mech finally realizes that his valve is leaking lubricant and his spike is pressing insistently against his locked panel. He moans, squirming to press backwards against the wolfcon.

“Bad boy,” Steeljaw repeats, giving another spank to the mech.

This time, Thunderhoof groans at the vicious sting that only serves to make him more aware now of his desperately clenching valve.

* * *

 

tfp Ratchet and Optimus with "Don't cover your face, I want to see you"

-

Ratchet had just been working so hard. The ground bridge had malfunctioned earlier in the week- creating the appearance of an event horizon, but leaving the bots driving through the equivalent of a light show to nearly crash into the doorway- and the medic-turn-engineer had barely taken a break or refueled until he had solved the problem.

The Autobot has been working so relentlessly that Optimus is certain that he’s forgotten his own creation day is today.

Without access to Cybertronian goods, Optimus Prime had decided to get creative. He’d attempted to create a gift for Ratchet, but it had been eons since he’d attempted to craft, and nothing he managed to build felt worthy to give to Ratchet. Optimus nearly resigned himself to failure.

Over this past week, however, the Prime watched as Ratchet became more and more tense. The lack of a working ground bridge severely crippled the Autobots- they could neither confront the Decepticons nor gather energon.

But now, sitting here on the medic’s berth, he starts having second thoughts.

Ratchet has been (rightfully so) stressed. What if all he wants to do is lie down and get some well-deserved recharge? What if he outright laughs? What if-

The beep of the door pulls Optimus out of his thoughts before he can back out.

Ratchet freezes when the door opens and he sees the Prime. His optics stray from the Autobot leader’s over-bright and wide optics down the tense frame to his open panel. “I-”

Optimus slaps his palms over his face, hiding. He knew he should have fled when he had the chance. This was an awful idea. “Happy creation day, Ratchet,” he mumbles from behind his servos.

For a long time, Ratchet doesn’t respond, but he does approach the Prime.  “Don’t cover your face, I want to see you,“ he finally says.

The Prime stubbornly continues to hide behind his servos, but he does part his digits to peek out through them. Ratchet smirks tiredly before kneeling down in front of the Prime. He reaches up and grasps the mech’s wrists, tugging them down so he can see the Prime’s face. “Is this for me?” he asks, pointedly glancing down.

Faceplates heating in embarrassment, Optimus also glances down at his spike with the ribbon tied around it. “I- Yes. I apologize. I tried to make you a gift but they did not turn out well, but then I thought perhaps you would like to unwind after this week-”

“I love it,” Ratchet interrupts the Prime, still smirking as he leans in to deliver a quick kiss to the tip of the spike. “As long as you’re willing to do most of the work, I’d love to make use of my gift tonight.”

Immensely relived that his gift is being well-received, Optimus Prime smiles. “All you’ll have to do tonight is lie back and tell me what to do, Ratchet.”

Engine rumbling happily, Ratchet hums. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

"Shh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon. Now keep counting." Megastar

-

Starscream shouts and then sobs as he pulls against his bonds. “P-Please! Master!” he begs, wings trembling at the onslaught of sensation. His aft and back feel like they’re on fire, while his valve is clenching wildly around the vibrating toy that Megatron has locked there.

“Shh, don’t cry,” Megatron murmurs, lying the palm of the servo that isn’t weilding the flogger against one of Starscream’s wings. “It’ll all be over soon. Now keep counting.”

The seeker sobs again, whining, “Yes, Master. Twenty seven. Please!”

Megatron swings again, aiming the flogger to strike the edge of Starscream’s panel this time.

“Twenty eight!” Starscream shrieks, thrashing as tears begin to collect in his optics. “Master, please! I can’t-”

“You do  _not_  have permission to overload. We will start over if you do,” Megatron threatens even as he teases the wing’s hinge with a claw.

* * *

 

Heatwave/Boulder "What a pretty blush."

-

“That’s it, just like that,” Heatwave praises.

Boulder smiles around the firetruck’s spike before he can stop himself, and he has to pull back before he gags. Panting, he licks the head in apology while he recomposes himself.

Heatwave strokes the top of the green mech’s helm with his thumbs for a moment before gently pulling the bulldozer back down.

Determined this time, Boulder locks his optics with Heatwave’s and relaxes his intake. He knows that he can do this, and he wants to please his leader.

“ _Perfect_ ,” he praises again once Boulder’s dermas are pressed against his array.

Boulder blinks, realizing what he’s accomplished, and his faceplates heat. He’s never done this before, and he hadn’t anticipated how  _good_  it would feel to have a spike down his intake.

Heatwave smirks and interlocks his digits behind Boulder’s helm, holding him in place. “What a pretty blush. Why don’t we see how long you can hold this, hmm?”

* * *

 

"Shh, I'm going to keep you safe." Whirl/ambiguous bot

-

The smaller mech huffs. He hadn’t signed up for this! A “one night stand” does not mean “fall asleep cuddling and refuse to let your partner leave,” frag it!

“C’mon, Whirl!” he huffs, wriggling in the vice-like grip that the mech has on him and hoping to wake Whirl up.

Whirl mutters something before rolling over to lie on top of his captive.

“Ugh!” the bot exclaims in exasperation. “You are impossible, Whirl!! Wake UP!” This time, Whirl actually stirs. “Finally! Get off of me!”

“Shh, I’m going to keep you safe,” Whirl mutters before further tightening his hold on the bot without ever actually waking up from recharge.

“Fragging slag- WHIRL!”

“Shh.”

-

okay wait I got one, for real. here we go

-

The bot gasps sharply, his spark fluttering when Whirl activates the winch to hoist him up off of the floor. Whirl stops the winch, leaving the bot partially suspended.

“Something wrong?” the blue mech asks, tilting his helm.

“N-No, just nervous,” he admits. He’s never been suspended before, much less by one leg, upside down, with his arms cuffed behind him, and panel already wide open.

“Shh, I’m going to keep you safe,” Whirl assures his partner. “Want a pad underneath you?”

* * *

 

"I'm very disappointed in you" tfp Starscream and Megatron

-

Starscream tuts, kneeling down to drag a digit up along the underside of Megatron’s now spent spike. “I’m very disappointed in you,” he scolds, tightening his hold on the silver mech’s leash. “I  _had_  planned on using this.”

Megatron, panting in the wake of his unauthorized charge release, has to resist the urge to reach out and grab the seeker- to show him that he can give the seeker as many overloads as he wants without his spike. _But_ , he’s not allowed to touch under normal circumstances, much less when he’s just overloaded without permission against the seeker’s pedes.

“ _Well_?”

The larger suddenly mech realizes that Starscream has stood to his full height and bared his array. Without waiting for another hint, Megatron leans forward to begin eagerly worshiping the seeker’s spike.

* * *

 

Sunstreaker/Boulder "No need to be so shy, it's just you and me." bc they both paint and Boulder needs more love pls & thnk U

-

Sunstreaker sighs in pleasure as his partner methodically kisses down his neck toward his chassis. He uses his servos to tease Boulder’s seams along the back of the green bot’s neck and shoulders. “Yeah, right there, babe.”

Boulder hesitates briefly, but delivers an almost chaste kiss above Sunstreaker’s spark before he leans back to gaze up at his partner.

The golden Autobot groans and attempts to pull Boulder back in, but the mech resists. Sunstreaker onlines his optics and looks down. “What’s wrong?”

Caught staring, Boulder’s faceplates heat in embarrassment before he looks away, his servos tightening around Sunstreaker’s hips. “Nothing,” he mumbles before burying his face in the gold mech’s chassis.

“There’s not need to be so shy, it’s just you and me. You can tell me.”

Boulder stubbornly shakes his helm, unwilling to tell the amazingly gorgeous Autobot how lucky the rescue bot feels to even get a second glance from him. Instead of confessing, Boulder wraps his arms firmly around Sunstreaker’s waist and pulls him into hug. 

Sunstreaker chuckles, craning his neck down to deliver a kiss to the top of Boulder’s helm.

* * *

 

"Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me." Underbite/Fixit

-

Underbite pants with the effort, but it’s more than worth it. The tiny little minicon can’t rightfully get his aft any further off of the ground with his wheels, so the chompazoid is having to crouch low to the ground to be able to frag the Autobot.

“Underbite…!” Fixit gasps, digging his servos into the dirt in an effort to push back against the Decepticon.

“Something the matter, darlin’?”

Fixit cries out and clenches tight when Underbite thrusts even harder into him, and his frame slides through the dirt with the force before the chompazoid’s spike retreats, dragging him along with it. “H-Harder, sleaze- wheeze-  _please!!”_

 _“_ Sure thing. Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me,” Underbite growls as he readjusts his frame so that it’s easier for him to move above the stuffed little minicon. “Do it again, darlin’.”

* * *

 

"You're so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me." Steeljaw/Underbite bc dawgs and they have the same VA so I think that's funny

-

Underbite shifts restlessly, trying to crane his head around so that he can see Steeljaw. Unfortunately, the collar that Steeljaw had gifted him with some time ago is chained closely to the floor, limiting his range of motion and keeping his helm and chassis low.

“You’re so beautiful, all spread out like this, just for me,” Steeljaw finally murmurs. He’s standing directly behind the bound chompazoid, admiring his aft. Pulling Underbite’s legs apart with ropes so that his valve and spike are well displayed is certainly turning out to be one of his better ideas.

“C’mon, Steeljaw,” Underbite pleads, wriggling his aft to hopefully tempt the other mech into action.

Steeljaw smirks before he steps in closer. “I don’t know, I’m enjoying the show, Underbite. Having your aft presented to me for as long as I want is nice. Did you know that you’re dripping down your legs?” he purrs teasingly as he drags a digit through the slick mess on the chompazoid’s thighs.

“ _Yes_!” Underbite nearly whines, thrusting his hips at the mere idea of Steeljaw finally touching his array.

* * *

 

Dom!Steeljaw/Sub! Thunderhoof "Shh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon. Now keep counting."

-

“Please, Steeljaw! I can’t- Guh!”

Steeljaw chuckles quietly as he presses yet another of the solid steel spheres into Thunderhoof’s valve. “Yes you can. Relax,” he orders, gently stroking the rim of the bound mech’s stretched valve.

Thunderhoof shudders, optics flickering as his charge nearly peaks. “T-Twenty six,” he pants.

“Was that almost an overload?” Steeljaw asks, narrowing his optics. When Thunderhoof reluctantly nods, he tuts. “Well, we can’t have that.”

Suddenly Steeljaw’s servo is around his spike, squeezing tightly enough to nearly make the mech yelp. At the stinging pain, Thunderhoof’s charge plummets yet again even as his valve clenches. This makes the orbs in his valve shift and rattle around pleasantly. “I’m sorry! Please, I need to overload,” he gasps, squirming at the conflicting sensations.

“No,” is all Steeljaw says before forcing another of the balls into Thunderhoof’s stretched valve.

This makes him whine, his valve valve struggling to handle the stretch. “Twenty seven,” he manages to force out as tears of frustration begin to pop up in the corners of his optics. If he could just overload-

Another of the heavy steel balls is wedged in, and Thunderhoof cries out as his valve ripples and his spike twitches futilely. 

“Shh, don’t cry. It’ll all be over soon. Now keep counting.”

With a desperate cry as Steeljaw’s thumb strays to his sensory nub, Thunderhoof shudders again. “T-Twenty eight.”

Steeljaw smiles, pleased. “Good. Almost there.”

Another ball. “Twenty  _nine!”_  Thunderhoof whines, his valve struggling with the sheer volume inside it as his spike drips fluid.

“Do you want to overload?” Steeljaw asks, knowing the answer.

“Yes-  _Thirty_!! Please, Steeljaw!” the bound mech shouts desperately when Steeljaw forces yet another orb into him.

Steeljaw pretends to think about it, watching as Thunderhoof’s trembling becomes more pronounced the longer he delays. “Alright, overload for me,” he finally says, and that’s all the warning that he gives the mech before he rapidly strokes his straining spike.

With what is almost a shriek, Thunderhoof arches sharply as his charge is finally allowed to peak- so intense that his processors are forced into a soft reboot.

When his optics flicker online and he becomes aware once more, Steeljaw is shaking his helm. 

“Your valve squeezed out over a dozen,” the wolfcon scolds lightly, even as a smirk forms. “We’ll just have to start over. This time, though, I think we need your spike locked away. It’s much too distracting, don’t you think?”


End file.
